Meet The New Girls
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: 2 months after the Pharaoh has departed Tea begins to make some new female friends, just as she asked. What kind of new adventure will this take them on? (A/N)Kaiba is now friends with them now, after he accepted his ancient history and doesn't mind hanging out with them from time to time. T for swearing. All main characters involved. For my future YGO fics, read this one first.
1. Shizaa

Shizaa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form. So, here's the first of my 25 short stories, and like I've said, these stories are my wild card, so I wont exactly tell you when they'll pop up, just keep a lookout for them. This story introduces my four Original Characters that I made specifically for the 4 guys who don't have a set pair. I got this edited earlier than I expected I would, so I decided to put it up earlier, it'll be like this with the remaining 24.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_2 months after the Ceremonial Duel_

"Ok, who are we meeting up with other than you, Serenity and Mai?" Yugi asked confused over the phone.

"I told you already. Her name is Shizaa." Téa chuckled.

"How did you guys meet?" Yugi asks as his friends all wait as patiently as possible for him to explain who this person is.

"At a coffee shop. She spilled her coffee all over herself and I helped clean her up. We went over to her house so she could get some new clean clothes, ran into Mai and stayed over at her house for a good three hours or so." Téa explained briefly. Just as Yugi was about to speak a sudden scream came over the phone.

"Téa are you ok?" Yugi asked panicked.

"I'm fine, just Shizaa…get off of me!" Téa shouted making Yugi chuckle. A lot had changed in the last two months since Atem left for the afterlife. Seto had finally become friends with the whole group, even Joey. Marik and his sister Ishizu and his "brother" Odion moved to Domino City about a week after the duel and he now lives with Bakura, since Ishizu and Odion married. Luckily, most people knew that Odion was adopted into their family so no one thought it was too weird. Another major change was for Yugi, who had gotten a sudden growth spurt, now making him five foot five, Téa's height, and he could still feel the dull ache of the growing pains, not to mention his deepened voice, which was somewhere between Atem's booming voice and his original light higher pitched voice, making it sound like deep baritone or feathery bass.

"Hello, Yugi?" Téa said over the phone, obviously annoyed with him ignoring her.

"Huh? Sorry." Yugi apologized once coming back to the real world.

"It's rude to space off like that. Anyway, we'll meet you guys at the amusement park in about fifteen minutes." Téa giggled.

"Ok, see you then." Yugi chuckled before hanging up and looking to his friends.

"So, any new info on dis Shizaa chick?" Joey asked.

"Not really, guess we'll have to find out in fifteen minutes." Yugi chuckled. Marik rolled his eyes and Bakura shrugged indifferently.

"Damn, wish she would've told us more." Duke growled annoyed. Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi all hopped into Duke's car while Seto took his own sports car.

"Race you there?" Duke chuckled challengingly. Seto smirked as the two boys started their cars and practically took off down the street and break neck speeds. They drifted into the parking lot and parked almost at the same time.

"Shit! He won!" Duke growled smiling. Seto got out of his car and laughed.

"Good thing you didn't bet or you would have lost." Seto laughed as the other hopped out.

"No need to rub it in Kaiba." Joey sneered jokingly.

"And since when do you take days off?" Tristan asked just now realizing that Set hardly ever took a day off.

"My doctor and Mokuba both agree that at least one day off a month should help with my overall stress level and prevent me from getting too high of a blood pressure." Seto said calmly. It was odd not seeing him in a huge purple, white, or blue trench coat.

"Yeah, you have been working just a little too hard since the Grand Championship and the Ceremonial Duel." Yugi said. Seto rolled his eyes and smirked as they walked into the amusement park, one of few that didn't have Kaiba's name on it.

"So, what's this girl's name again?" Marik asked.

"Shizaa. I don't know much more about her other than her name and age. She's twenty, just like the rest of us." Yugi said. The boys shrugged as they paid for their entry tickets and waited by the fountain as Yugi promised. After what seemed like an eternity the familiar sound of pop music flowed into the parking lot, only meaning that either another group of girls were here or their girls were here.

"How rude, they didn't even wait to buy our tickets!" Mai growled. Yup, the girls were here. Joey smirked at the sound of Mai's voice, even if she was pissed. The girls paid and walked over to the boys. It wasn't hard to guess who Shizaa was. She had shoulder-blade length caramel colored hair, lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes and was about the same height as Téa.

"Guys, this is Shizaa, the one that tackled me over the phone." Téa said, elbowing Shizaa in the ribs.

"You said amusement park. I like amusement parks. I might be twenty, but I still feel like I'm sixteen when it comes to amusement parks." Shizaa giggled. Duke looked her over thoroughly as she and the girls talked.

"Téa, I only know maybe two of them." Shizaa whispered.

"I'm Duke Devlin." Duke spoke up. Shizaa smiled at him, a small charming smile that practically turned Duke into pudding.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Yugo Moto." Yugi smiled.

"Name's Tristan Taylor." Tristan said smiling.

"Ryou Bakura, but I just prefer being called Bakura." Bakura smiled kindly.

"Marik Ishtar." Marik said with a small smirk on his dark face.

"Seto Kaiba." Seto said curtly, though a smirk threatened his lips.

"Nice to meet you all. I already knew of Yugi and Seto that much is obvious, and Serenity and Mai told me about Joey, but the others weren't mentioned much. Anyway, you already know me as Shizaa. So, let's go!" Shizaa said excitedly, her hazel eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Duke is so into her." Bakura snickered in Egyptian. That was another thing, Bakura, Seto and Yugi had all managed to unlock their previous life memories and could now speak not just Egyptian, but also the ancient and the secret language that their past incarnations could, making it easy for Marik, Yugi, Seto and Bakura to talk in private.

"No shit." Seto chuckled in Egyptian.

"What?" Shizaa said staring blankly at the men.

"Oh yeah, should've told you but Yugi, Seto, Bakura and Marik all speak Egyptian. Marik for obvious reasons, but the other three are more complicated." Téa sighed.

"So, they're talking shit about us in another language." Shizaa said unamused. Téa shrugged in confusion.

"Let's go on the roller coasters!" Shizaa exclaimed as she saw all the machines.

"Today's going to be interesting." Marik muttered in Egyptian as the other three nodded in agreement. Without warning, Shizaa reached over, grabbed Duke's arm and hauled him off to one of the roller coasters. They guys all laughed as they walked behind them and the girls.

"And he's gone." Joey chuckled.

"Big time." Yugi agreed with a light chuckle. Bakura, Seto and Marik all took a minute to figure out what they meant before nodding along with Tristan in agreement. They walked over to where their friends were and waited till it was their turned. Téa grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him with her to a car. Mai dragged Joey by the collar of his shirt to a car. Serenity smiled and grabbed Tristan's hand and guided him to a car to sit with her. Duke and Shizaa were already seated leaving the back car with two seats and the front car with only one seat. It was a no brainer as Marik and Bakura took the back car behind Shizaa and Duke and Seto got in the front car in front of Téa and Yugi. Once they were buckled the coaster lurched forward.

"Why did we sit in the back?" Bakura asked the moment the coaster started to move. Marik shrugged and chuckled.

"Seto has to see what's coming first." Marik snickered.

"It's a big fucking hill." Seto growled loudly over the clicking of the gears.

"I haven't been on a roller coaster in years." Téa said nervously as she gripped Yugi's hand.

"Why did I do this?" Mai whined as she gripped the rail. Serenity was gripping Tristan's hand and the rail and was already looking around for any possible way out. Shizaa was smiling and holding on to Duke.

"We're at the top." Joey shouted, making all the girls inhale all at once before they plummeted down the hill. The girls shrieked while the guys laughed, even Yugi was laughing as his arms flew through the air. Once the ride ended they all got the photos, the girls all elbowing the boys as they snickered at the faces they were making.

"Don't make me hurt you." Mai hissed teasingly.

"Oh, I'm shakin'!" Joey laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"The only three that look perfectly calm are Marik, Bakura and Seto." Shizaa said looking at them quizzically.

"Eh." Marik shrugged as he shook his head, making his messy hair fall back into its neat yet messy style. The other boys, except Yugi and Tristan, all did the same making the girls scowl.

"Yet another reason I envy boys." Shizaa growled as she reached in her back and yanked out her brush, along with the other girls. They guys all rolled their eyes.

"If we're going on more rides, wouldn't it make more sense to wait to do that later?" Duke asked.

"And let it become one giant tangle?" Shizaa said, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't' argue with her." Yugi said snickering as Téa quickly finished brushing her shoulder length hair. Once the girls finished up Shizaa stood, grabbed Duke's hand and drug him off for more rides.

"She's making it obvious." Mai snickered.

"That's Shizaa, blunt and to the point." Téa giggled.

"Hopefully Duke will get it." Serenity laughed as they followed them.

_6 hours later_

The park was getting ready to close, with it being eight and all and the group of young adults was leaving the park, laughing and tired. Téa's phone began to ring.

"This is Téa." Téa chirped. A quick snicker and words followed by her greeting, which the boys couldn't begin to understand.

"Hey Migita!" Téa snickered before more rapid talking.

"I don't know…what about…oh right, sorry…ok…ok…yeah I'll ask. Hey guys!" Téa said, covering part of the phone with her hand. They all looked to her.

"Another friend of mine, Migita, wants to know if you would all like to go to the club tomorrow." Téa said. The guys all looked to each other, muttered a few things and then looked back, nodding with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, they'll come…duh the girls' will come! Ok, see you tomorrow at what eight?...Eight, ok see you! Bye!" Téa said before hanging up.

"She's such a goof." Mai snickered.

"What about her roomie?" Serenity asked.

"Can't because…well…ya know…" Téa said as her eyes flicked up and then back to Serenity.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that would be bad." Serenity said.

"Still sucks though." Shizaa said as she leaned back on Duke. They all eventually parted. Seto took off in his car as the other guys piled into Duke's car.

"So Duke, what did you think of Shizaa?" Yugi snickered impishly as they car started moving.

"Shut up!" Duke said, embarrassed.

"Nope! Now spill!" Joey chuckled.

"Tristan, you can have Serenity, cause I think I'm in love!" Duck chuckled, followed by a chortle of laughter.

"Cough it up Bakura!" Marik laughed.

"Fuck! I thought's he'd just have some crush on her, not full on love!" Bakura growled as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Well, you were wrong." Tristan laughed.

* * *

Review this chapter or review the story at the end, either way R&R please and thank you!


	2. Migita

Migita

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Migita I made with the specific purpose to be a little crazy, perfect for...well...it should be obvious by the time the chapter is done.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The next night, 8:00 p.m._

Mai and the other girls pulled up to the club where they could see the lean figure of their friend leaning against the wall next to the door. She had platinum blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, her skin was fair and pale, glowing under the incandescent lights above her, her eyes, hidden partially by her bangs, were a bright gray, almost silver. Behind Mai's car pulled up Duke and Seto's cars. Once the guys all got out of the respective cars they rode in they walked over to where the girls were.

"Guys, this is Migita." Téa introduced to the smiling girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi." Yugi said smiling kindly.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said excitedly.

"Ryou Bakura, but I prefer Bakura." Bakura said nervously. Marik smirked to his friend.

"I'm Marik." Marik chuckled.

"Seto Kaiba." Seto said tiredly.

"I'm Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Téa's friend." Tristan said smiling.

"Duke Devlin." Duke said smiling as his eyes flicked to Shizaa.

"Nice to meet you all, now let's go inside. Things are starting to get good." Migita said. It was easy to see the mischief that flicked in her silver eyes, but for five of the boys, they were having a hard time not ogling the girls of their dreams. Marik couldn't help but chuckle as they walked into the club. Migita and the girls all somehow gained something extra to their stride as they walked past the group of slightly drunken men. Seto quickly arranged for a VIP area while the guys all watched in confusion as Migita walked up to the group.

"Hey chickie. Wanna go hang with a real man?" He slurred.

"But I don't have any money." Migita said in a sweetly sad tone. Bakura knew she was lying; he had seen her wallet and saw that she had at least twenty dollars, maybe even more.

"Migita hun, I thought you were gonna pay for the drinks." Mai said smirking as a group of five gathered now around the girls.

"Oops." Migita said all too cutely. Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik and Seto all watched in awe as the group of men reached into their back pockets, pulled out their wallets and gave them almost all the money. The guys started to push each other around, allowing the girls to slip back over to their friends, smiling innocently as they walked with them over to the VIP area that Seto had got.

"What the fuck?" Joey asked as they sat down.

"What?" Mai said innocently.

"It's not like we give them anything. It's called hustling." Migita snickered as she placed the money in her wallet.

"I know what it's called, but we just never expected it to come from you guys." Yugi said making the other guys nod in agreement.

"Never trust the innocent." Migita said smiling sweetly. They ordered a few drinks, the guys all figuring they might need some liquid courage to manage Migita, and the girls all ordered cocktails to get the night started. As the music began to pump through the air Migita became more devious before finally getting up, grabbing Bakura and dragging him off into the crowd to dance. Marik laughed as he downed the last bit of his rum and coke. Yugi rolled his eyes before feeling a soft pressing on his cheek.

* * *

(A/N) After doing some crazy research, I found that the drinking age in Japan in 20, and since they are in Japan it makes sense. Ok, continuing on.

* * *

"Let's go, I'm getting bored." Téa whispered into his ear before taking his hand and dragging him off too.

"Well, this will be interesting." Seto chuckled as he took another swig of his baileys. Eventually the other three were dragged off leaving Seto and Marik alone to laugh at them.

"I'm beginning to notice a pattern." Seto chuckled.

"That would be?" Marik asked as he stood, stretched and scanned the crowd for his friends.

"Every time we meet one of Téa's new friends, she manages to ensnare one of the remaining men." Seto said as he stood. They quickly found their friends and began to howl in laughter at their friend's predicaments.

"Damn, Migita is right, never trust the innocent." Marik laughed as he clutched his stomach. Seeing the expressions on his friend's faces as the girls danced _not _so innocently against them was enough to make Marik and Seto laugh for a good ten minutes. When they finally managed to stop laughing and look up, they were shocked by the sight that awaited them. Their friends had gone from completely awkward to completely comfortable. What even baffled them more was that Yugi was comfortable with the way he and Téa were dancing.

"So this pattern, think one of us will be next?" Marik asked smirking.

"You will, not me." Seto chuckled arrogantly. Marik rolled his eyes.

"In a way though, I kind of envy them." Marik admitted.

"Marik, the alcohol has made you soft, stop talking." Seto hissed.

"Shut up." Marik replied stupidly as he went back over and took his seat. An hour or so later the group came back.

"So when are the dates set up?" Marik asked teasingly, drunker than when they had gone on the dance floor. The ten young adults blushed before Bakura smacked Marik, only making him break out into laughter.

"I take it there are none yet right?" Seto chuckled, sober compared to Marik yet still drunk. They simply talked and drank for about another half hour before deciding they should stop the drinking.

"So what do you guys want to do for a living?" Migita asked.

"Well, Marik, Tristan and I are in the process of building our own motorcycle shop." Bakura said. Migita cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I never would've pictured you as a motorcycle guy." Migita said shocked, making Bakura laugh.

"I know, I get that a lot, but I am. And I have all the degrees, qualifications, and even spent some time at other shops learning the ropes. Marik learned a different way, but still fits the bill, and Tristan figured it out on his own." Bakura chuckled.

"Cool. Yugi?" Migita asked.

"Honestly, just owning my grandfather's game shop." Yugi said.

"Unless he signs the contract my company is putting together, if it's all according to his and his grandfather's specifications." Seto said.

"That too. I mean, we've gone over about two drafts, so hopefully this one will be easier to work with." Yugi said smiling.

"Right now, all I got is delivering papers to try and build up money so I can move out of my dad's. I hate putting up with his drunken ass." Joey growled.

"And here you are drinking." Mai teased.

"I only drink with friends, I don't drink morning noon and night like dad does." Joey said. Serenity nodded, sadness fully showing on her face. Yugi looked to Seto and smirked, and luckily Seto caught the hint.

"Yes, I'll consider it. Bring him with you when I call you in to look over the contract." Seto growled in Egyptian. Yugi nodded. They continued talking about mundane things until they were all sober enough to leave and just in time too.

"Mai, could you drop me off first, I promised Tajra I'd be home at eleven." Migita said. The name caught Marik's attention.

"Sure hun, since well, it is that night huh?" Mai said. The guys were all now curious about what they were talking about.

"Yeah, and I'm her staple, so I need to get home before she goes crazy." Migita said.

"Alright let's go." Mai said as the girls started to pile into the car.

"One second." Migita said as she walked over to Bakura, leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning back around and getting the car, leaving Bakura stunned. Marik waved his hand in front of Bakura's face a few times.

"He's gone." Marik laughed as he gripped his friend's shoulder and hauled him into Duke's car. Duke dropped them off first in front of the small house they shared. Marik unlocked the door and then they walked in Bakura closing and locking it behind him.

"They sure are amazing." Bakura finally said after ten minutes of pure silence. Marik rolled his eyes at him.

"What? She was extremely attractive." Bakura said defensively.

"I could tell by the way you were ogling her." Marik said as he grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and started to peel it.

"Should I ask her out?" Bakura asked.

"If you want. It's your choice bud. But wait until after we meet the others and hang out with them a few more times." Marik chuckled lightly.

"Point. So, out of the two soul surviving un-smitten men in our group, who do you think is next?" Bakura asked mischievously.

"Seto." Marik said simply.

"Why so?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Because he has too much pride to think he would fall into that trap, while I on the other hand accept that it could happen." Marik said. Unknown to them, the same conversation was happening in Duke's car.

"Seto's gonna be next! I can smell it!" Joey proclaimed, making the guys laugh and nod in agreement.

"I know he is." Yugi chuckled before he too was dropped off at his grandpa's house. Just as he got to his room his phone started to buzz, it was Téa.

'U guys get 2 meet 1 of my other friends next week. Then u get 2 meet Migita's roomie 5 days l8r. K?' She sent.

'Ok.' Yugi replied before changing and plopping down on his bed, smiling at the recollection of that night. Yugi was glad that he and Téa had gotten over their initial sadness about Atem leaving them, and Téa had explained, whether on purpose or not, that she was sad because they just discovered who he was and then he just had to go, but was happy that he got to finally rest.

"You taught me so much Atem, and now it's finally paying off. Thank you." Yugi said as he finally let sleep take him.

* * *

Ok, hope you're liking it so far. Like I said, obvious, and also, there's some obvious foreshadowing going on too. Ok, onto the next chapter!


	3. Jetta

Jetta

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hope you're liking it. Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

Marik, Bakura, Tristan and Duke all waited patiently for their friends. Yugi had told them that he, Joey and Seto would be late since they had to go home and change out of their suits and into regular clothes.

"I still can't believe that Joey got hired by Seto to work there." Duke said.

"He's security, so it's something that's kind of easy for him, and apparently he's good at it." Tristan said.

"Good for him." Bakura said smiling.

"Hey guys! Over 'ere!" Joey yelled waving to them as Yugi and Seto followed.

"Hey guys! Heard anything from the girls yet?" Duke asked. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Over here dipshit!" Mai yelled. The boys all looked over to see only five girls, not six.

"Where's your friend?" Yugi asked.

"She'll be here soon, last minute things came up and she's going as fast as she can." Téa said.

"No…you…listen to me right now or so help me!" an angry female voice sounded.

"Ah there she is." Téa snickered as they all looked toward said woman. She had jet black hair that plummeted to her hips, wearing black jeans and boots that were flat, topped with a green and white striped shirt and bug-like sunglasses that covered half her face.

"She said what? That…oh did she now…put her on the phone this instant!...I don't care what her excuse is put her on the phone, seems she needs to be reminded who's the heir and who's the whore…Put her on the phone right now or so help me you are fired…" the girl growled. She walked over in semi-silence.

"Hello step-mother… When I get home from the mall we are going to have a talk that will more than likely get violent…Why? Because you forget that you are ten years older than me and think that you rule everything because you're married and fucking my father. I'm the heir and you're not, now get that through you small brain or something else a lot more painful will go through it." The girl growled before snapping her phone shut.

"I hate that slut so much." She hissed angrily before noticing the boys were there.

"Hello." She chirped.

"This is Jetta Misori." Téa said.

"Jetta, take off the glasses." Mai snickered. Jetta took off her huge glasses to reveal a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Afternoon Seto, how are you?" Jetta asked, baffling Seto.

"Have we met before?" Seto asked, confused.

"Seto, I'm hurt, you don't remember?" Jetta said.

"There somethin' you're not tellin' us?" Joey snickered. Seto shrugged, confused.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know Yugi and Duke." Téa asked as Jetta nodded. Téa introduced the others before they started going around the mall. Seto started to think back to his childhood, granted he didn't much like to, but he felt that it was during that time in his life that he had met her. The girls went in and out of many stores while the guys waited or wondered off to a store they wanted to go to. Somehow they wound up in a reptile store.

"This gecko is funny." Bakura chuckled as a gecko climbed up a wall.

"Can you find the chameleon?" Duke asked Joey and he searched for it. Yugi snickered at his friends antics before noticing Seto looking completely uninvolved.

"What's up?" Yugi asked, startling Seto. Yugi quirked a delicate eyebrow; Seto was hardly ever startled.

"What, oh, nothing, just thinking." Seto deadpanned.

"About Jetta." Marik snickered, causing Seto to glare at him as he looked at the array of snakes.

"Why would they have a rattlesnake for sale?" Marik asked aloud.

"No idea, kinda stupid." Tristan commented.

"Is Marik right?" Yugi asked mischievously.

"I swear I've met her before, but I can't remember anything about her, where we met, how we met. It's all a blur, but I know it was in my childhood." Seto growled. Yugi took that as a yes.

"Try not to think to hard Seto, the vein in your head is beginning to show." Yugi said, smiling kindly.

"I bet she's enjoying this." Seto hissed.

"Fuck this is annoying!" Jetta growled.

"Well, Jetta, you can't honestly expect him to remember everything about his childhood, considering it wasn't the best time of his life and that he was only eleven when he took over Kaiba Corp." Mai said defensively.

"Hello, I've practically been running my dad's corporation since I was twelve and I can still remember him." Jetta said annoyed.

"Relax Jetta, it's nothing personal." Téa said assuring. They rounded a corner and saw the reptile store.

"Something tells me the boys are there." Serenity said.

"I don't know Serenity." Migita said. The boys looked up as they heard the girls approaching and smiled as they entered.

"Told you they'd be here." Serenity giggled as they walked in.

"Damn you found us." Tristan snickered. The girls walked over to the turtle area.

"Hey, do you guys sell cobras?" Migita asked one of the clerks.

"Yes, but they keep getting bought or stolen." One of them replied sadly.

"Shame. My roommate has two already, but she wants a third one." Migita said.

"Why?" the clerk asked.

"She has what one would call a special affinity for them." Migita said. The clerk let it drop as they continued looking around.

"Look, a black light room. Wonder what dat's for." Joey said excitedly. They all walked in and saw what looked like ten or so scorpions glowing brightly.

"Cool, I didn't know they could do dat." Joey said.

"Yeah, it's an odd chemical in their skin. Makes them easy to find in the desert so you don't step on one." Marik said smartly.

"Ah, so it's like a warnin' system." Joey said.

"Yup." Marik replied as they left the dark room, making them all blink rapidly to adjust to the light, except Marik who was at home in both light and dark. They continued to roam the mall, making idle conversation as they did. Migita would take out her phone and text every few minutes.

"Roomy?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, she's bored." Migita said.

"Why didn't she come hang out with us then?" Jetta asked.

"She's being stubborn. She wanted to wait until you met the guys before she met them since she knows you're a harsh critic." Migita hissed annoyed.

"I'll call her." Jetta said quickly pulling out her phone and dialing her number.

"Hey! So Migita told me that you're being stubborn again…look, I know…ok…do you want my opinion…well too bad you're getting it anyway…I know that…they're really cool guys, not the chauvinistic assholes you usually meet…honest…ok, they can be arrogant, or stupid, or assholes, they're guys, it's in nature, but they're still pretty funny…they have their tendencies to be any of the listed above, but they haven't been so far…I know you do…ok, see you later, and if you don't hang out with us in five days I will personally drag you out of your home and make you…you think I won't, then girl you don't know me as well as you think you do…that's better. Ok, bye!" Jetta snickered before snapping her phone shut.

"She'll hang out with us. And sorry about that guy thing earlier, agreeing with her is sometimes better than not." Jetta said sincerely.

"No, you're right." Bakura and the others chuckled.

"Why does she have that opinion though?" Yugi asked.

"I'll explain later." Migita said. The guys dropped it, though now Marik was puzzled about this girl. The grumbling in their stomachs told them they should get something to eat, easier said than done for Marik, being a vegetarian and all. They all wound up getting something from one of the numerous noodle shops in the mall. Jetta noticed how any scrap of meat that was in any of Marik's food he picked it out and gave it to either Joey or Tristan.

"You're a vegetarian?" Jetta asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I grew up that way." Marik said nonchalantly. The girls all shot a glance to each other before dropping the subject, though that only caught the guy's attention.

"What was the look for?" Bakura asked curiously.

"My roomy is the same way. Ok, I'll give a little info about Tajra. She grew up in Egypt in an odd tribe. There, that's all you get!" Migita said as she took a mouthful of noodles. Jetta rolled her eyes and then looked to Seto. To anyone else, he would've have just looked bored, but Jetta could see he was really trying to figure everything out.

"Still trying to remember?" Jetta said, a small smile gracing her dark pink lips. Seto rolled his eyes and looked away from her, making her giggle lightly. Under the table, Bakura handed Marik five dollars, cursing at him in Egyptian, making Marik snicker.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Marik said in Egyptian. Mai rolled her eyes.

"It'll be nice having Tajra around so she can translate." Mai hissed angrily. After eating they continued walking around, occasionally stopping. Seto rubbed his temples; his brain nearly fried trying to recollect his memories. Jetta sighed smiling, reached into her purse and pulled out her little picture holder. She flipped through the plastic covered pictures until stopping on one and holding it up to Seto. His eyes widened at the photo.

"Ringing any bells now?" Jetta smirked.

"Yes actually. It was after I took over Kaiba Corp. at a party of sorts, where I had to attend for some stupid reason." Seto said, smiling a little.

"We had to dance." Jetta said as she put the picture back.

"I remember that." Seto chuckled.

"Oh, now I see. You two got a history." Joey snickered as his eyes flicked to his friends. Yugi, being the smart one, didn't bet. Tristan and Duke however did and had to hand over the money. Seto and Jetta rolled their eyes as they continued to talk about it.

"You know, I could've helped remind you better." Jetta said mischievously. Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even." Seto growled, though he didn't sound too serious.

"Just cause you said not to." Jetta snickered as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seto on the cheek, making Seto blush for just an instant.

"Let me guess, that happened when you were kids?" Joey snickered.

"Watch it Wheeler." Seto growled.

"That is Seto language for yes." Téa snickered. They continued to walk for a little bit, talking and laughing.

"I wish Tajra would've come." Jetta said sadly.

"So do I, but you know how she is." Migita said.

"Stubborn and temperamental?" Serenity asked innocently and honestly.

"Emphasis on mental." Mai sneered.

"Ok, now I need to ask, what's so crazy about Tajra?" Marik asked, finally unable to hold back anymore.

"Gotta agree wit Marik 'ere. You're keepin' us outta da loop." Joey said.

"We're all curious about this girl that you guys keep talking about, so what's so different about her?" Yugi asked. The girls were silent for a moment before Mai set her hand on Migita's shoulder, indicating she would talk. Migita smiled thankfully at her.

"Look, Migita's roommate has a lot of baggage and a lot of issues as a result of it. Actually Marik and her have a lot in common." Mai said, looking to Marik who looked even more confused.

"Just five more days, and then you'll know." Migita said seriously

* * *

Just one more chapter and you're done with this little story, so hang in there. R&R either now or later please and thank you.


	4. Tajra

Tajra

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ok, this is my longest chapter...why? Because this character took me a while to come up with a good history for her. I mean, you get more later, as with the others, but I wanted to just make the mystery and wonder of this one character jump out at you all. Hope you like it.

* * *

_5 days later_

The taxi pulled up next to the shore side stop on the road above the beach. Mai, Serenity, Jetta, Shizaa and Téa all got out of the taxi and paid the driver before heading down to the warm beach. It was summer and warm in Domino, though the scolding sand burned at first, eventually they got used to it. They heard the sound of far off motorcycles rapidly approaching and a car peeling out. Soon enough, the girls saw the source of the noise as Marik slid his bike into the parking lot and parked, cutting the engine and hopping off, kicking the stand so it wouldn't fall and leaned against his bike waiting for his friends to catch up.

Marik removed his helmet and headband and placed them in the saddlebag, grabbing his beach bag as Bakura pulled in.

"Don't say a word." Bakura growled at the smirking Marik. He quickly repeated what Marik had done and soon they headed down to where the girls were, only to be trailed by Duke and Tristan.

"Are you guys trying to kill someone?" Tristan shouted, smacking the back of Bakura's head.

"Sorry, did we scare you?" Bakura taunted.

"You two nearly gave us a heart attack!" Duke shouted as they walked over. A bus pulled up at the same spot where the taxi had stopped, dropping off five people, two of which were their friends.

The four boys instantly recognized Migita, her pale skin and platinum blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb in any crowd. It was the girl walking next to her that caught Marik's interest. Dark mocha skin like his, with raven black hair that even put up in a ponytail, wrapped around several times and held with a wooden pin or two still plummeted to her mid-back. She wore all white. The shirt only covered her breasts, revealing her toned stomach and gold belly ring, and the skirt, which went down to her mid-calf fluttered in the light breeze. There were gold bands on each of her biceps and gold Bengals on her wrists that made light jingling noise with every step. The tattoos on her eyes, similar to his, showed from beneath her sunglasses. Marik managed to contain himself from gawking at her figure, which was similar to that of Téa's and Mai's.

"What is so hard for men to understand what the word 'no' means?" She hissed angrily, her delicate eyebrows knitting together.

"Tajra, men can't help but be attracted to us." Migita said, rolling her eyes, though no one could tell.

"Fuckers." Tajra growled.

"That's Tajra?" Duke asked loudly.

"The one and only, got a problem with that?" Tajra said her head turning towards him.

"Let's save the introductions until the other three get here." Téa suggested. Tajra nodded. Just then, three shiny sports cars pulled into the parking lot. One Ferrari, one Lamborghini, and one Maserati. What shocked them more was who stepped out of the cars and walked over, smirking and laughing at their faces.

"Joey, where and how did you get the Maserati?" Mai asked stunned, Serenity nodded in just as much confusion.

"Company car, since I got promoted to head of security for busting the other guy." Joey said proudly.

"Congrats Joey." The guys all chuckled.

"Yugi?" Téa asked.

"I am at the same position as Mokuba in the corporate ladder." Yugi said smiling.

"We don't need to ask do we?" Jetta snickered at Seto.

"No. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Seto chuckled before he noticed the new and final addition.

"Hello, I take it you're Migita's roommate?" Yugi said happily. Tajra quirked an eyebrow at him and nodded. Téa sighed.

"Guys, this is Tajra. Tajra, the tallest one is Seto Kaiba, the dirty-blonde one is Joey Wheeler, the brunette is Tristan Taylor, the sand-blonde one is Marik Ishtar, the white haired one is Ryou Bakura, the black haired one is Duke Devlin, and the spikey tri-colored haired one, who keeps growing and is now taller than me by some miracle, is Yugi Moto." Téa introduced and pointed. Migita sighed again and yanked of Tajra's sunglasses.

"I know your eyes aren't sensitive to the sun." Migita snickered as Tajra shut her eyes at the sudden burst of light.

"Shut up. They are when you yank away the slight shade. And you know what happens." Tajra said as she opened her eyes. Marik had to refrain from gasping at the shocking color. Turquoise, deep with both green and blue, and her pupils looked remarkably snake-like.

"Those, eh, contacts?" Joey asked.

"No." Tajra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Cool." Joey chirped, again, making Tajra quirk an eyebrow.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Tajra replied.

"Migita mentioned you lived in Egypt. When did you come to Domino?" Yugi asked curiously.

"When I was seventeen." Tajra replied. Marik could see her shoulders relax a little.

"Why so young? Did your family move here?" Yugi asked.

"I ran away." Tajra replied.

"Liar." Marik chuckled in Egyptian. Tajra's glare fixed on him.

"And how would you know?" Tajra retorted in Egyptian.

"Just a hunch." Marik replied in Egyptian. Tajra again rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls, but not before Marik caught glimpse of something on her neck.

"What's that?" Marik asked, touching the back of her neck. Instantly Tajra spun around to kick him, only for him to block it.

"Damn, she's fast." Seto chuckled. Marik and Tajra stared each other down, Marik with curiosity swirling in his lilac eyes, and Tajra with annoyance in her deep turquoise eyes.

"Fine, if you must know, it's my beginning mark." Tajra said, Marik immediately catching on while the others stayed clueless.

"You're what?" Tristan and Duke asked in unison. Tajra sighed and placed her foot back on the ground.

"Boys, you're looking at the youngest fully recognized Egyptian Sorceress." Tajra said proudly.

"I knew those eye tattoos looked familiar. They look like Mana's." Yugi said. Joey, Téa and Tristan remembered, but the others were confused and didn't bother to ask.

"What is you creature?" Marik asked, his eyes flicking back to her.

"Her what?" Joey asked.

"Every sorcerer and sorceress gains a spiritual creature that they draw their power from, something that represents who they are, how they act, and how fast they learn." Marik replied.

"Look, we don't know a lot about Egypt." Duke growled.

"I know." Marik replied before looking back to Tajra.

"Instead of telling, how about I show you." Tajra said, smirking. The smirk sent shivers down their spines. She took a few steps back and before anyone could even count to one a snake shot out of her arm directly at Marik, yet surprisingly he didn't flinch.

"Holy shit!" Joey said, jumping back.

"What kind of snake is it?" Tristan asked. The snake got into its striking pose and raised its hood, hissing viciously.

"A king cobra." Bakura gulped.

"Common right?" Yugi asked.

"No. Well, among sorcerer's, very common, but among sorceress's, maybe one every six thousand years will occur." Marik said, staring directly into the hissing snakes eyes.

"Dude, why aren't you moving?" Duke asked.

"She won't attack." Marik said calmly. Tajra glared at him, not liking his confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" Tajra hissed, sounding remarkably like the snake.

"Let's just say I know." Marik smirked.

"You're wrong." Tajra growled, allowing the snake to strike. Mostly; the moment Marik raised his hand and touched the snake's nose it stopped, and immediately calmed down, its hood retracting. Tajra also looked remarkably calm before shaking her head and commanding the snake to return to her, allowing it to seep back into her body.

"How did you do that?" Tajra asked her pupils still returning to their semi-round shape, retaining that snake-like look.

"When you were little were you told a prophecy?" Marik asked.

"I ask the questions, you answer them. Now, let's try this again, how did you do that?" Tajra hissed. Marik rolled his eyes, peeled off his shirt and turned his back to her. Tajra looked down at the scripture on his back before her eyes widened and she literally flew back, glaring at him.

"Not even going to fucking happen!" Tajra shouted in Egyptian.

"Keep telling yourself that." Marik snickered in Egyptian as she and the girls went off to their changing rooms.

"What was that all about? What pissed her off about your back?" Bakura asked.

"Look, there's a prophecy about us." Marik replied, indicating to him and Tajra. The boys all listened as Marik began.

"Spill." Mai growled as the girls entered the locker room.

"It's stupid." Tajra growled as she yanked off her top to reveal her reptile looking bikini top.

"If its pissing you off this much, then it's not stupid." Migita said, resting her hand on Tajra's shoulder. Tajra let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Ok, a day or two after I was born, December twenty-ninth, an old prophet came to my village. Most people in the village respect her, but my parents and other younger parents, being only sixteen and on their second child, didn't care about her. The woman said that my spirit creature would soon arrive, and just as she predicted, seven hours after she got there, a newly hatched cobra slithered over to me and sunk into me, becoming my creature. My parents were a little more believing. The woman went on to say that a freed tomb keeper, the tomb keeper that guards the tomb of the pharaoh who saved the world from being consumed by shadows, of my age, would claim and tame the queen of cobras. The inscriptions on Marik's back indicate that he _was _a tomb keeper, and it isn't every day that one sees a tomb keeper above ground." Tajra said.

"Ok, yes, Marik was a tomb keeper of pharaoh Atem, savior of the world from the shadows. What exactly does the prophecy mean?" Téa asked, since she knew mostly about what Tajra was saying.

"Taming meaning that I will no longer be single, nor will I be as aggressive and claiming meaning marriage and all the activities that go with it." Tajra said.

"Oh…uh…wow…" Migita said shyly and trying hard not to snicker. Tajra muttered something in Egyptian, causing Téa's head to ache.

"This is really getting annoying. It seems like every time someone speaks in Egyptian my head starts to hurt." Téa grumbled miserably.

"Well it makes sense, seeing as how you _are _the reincarnate if Queen Teanna, wife of Atem." Tajra said uninterested before noticing the silence. Her turquoise eyes flicked to the group of gawking girls.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker." Tajra said as she placed her hand on Téa's forehead.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you're supposed to marry Tajra?" Joey asked in the men's locker room. Marik walked out of the changing room, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes Joey." Marik said, annoyance slipping through in his tone. The other guys walked out of their changing sections, all gawking or trying hard not to laugh at what Marik was saying. The only three that didn't look ready to bust a gut were Yugi, Seto, and Bakura.

"Guys, this is serious." Bakura said.

"Yeah, Tajra looked pretty pissed about it." Yugi said.

"And we have to hang out with her today, meaning she could take out her anger at any of us." Seto said seriously. The other three guys stopped laughing.

"Marik, please go control your future wife." Joey snickered.

"The only way I could do that would be if she were accepting of that fact and since she's not…sorry, can't help ya there." Marik said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Marik!" Téa shouted.

"What?" Marik said, actually startled.

"You sneaky little…" Téa started yelling in Egyptian, making all the guys there gawk.

"Since when did Téa know Egyptian?" Joey shouted.

"I conveniently left that little part out, now who…"Marik started before scowling and looking towards the other six girls that walked out, specifically the attractive Egyptian in a reptile patterned bikini.

"Why did you tell her?" Marik growled in Egyptian.

"Well someone had to tell her that her past life was married to pharaoh Atem!" Tajra retorted angrily in Egyptian. The two started arguing in Egyptian as Téa and Yugi blushed, now knowing the secrets of their past lives, while Bakura and Seto tried desperately not to laugh at the predicament the two love-struck adults were in. The other three were paying too much attention to the arguing Egyptians.

"So when's the weddin'?" Joey chuckled. The girls and three of the guys – Yugi, Bakura and Seto – all took a step back as Tajra stopped arguing with Marik and glared at the three chuckling boys.

"I warned you." Marik said as three boys bodies were engulfed in a turquoise light. Before they could react all three boys were thrown back to the ground and spun in the hot sand. When they finally stopped all three were groaning in pain. While Tajra was distracted Marik walked over to the three smart men.

"Should we help them?" Bakura asked.

"Nah, they got themselves into trouble, the only way they'll learn is if they suffer just a bit." Seto answered.

"And while she's distracted, we should go and get in the water." Marik suggested, lightly pushing all three of them. Marik suddenly stopped; his hand flying up to his forehead and gripping it, a pained expression took to his face. Naturally, Bakura, Yugi, and Seto, along with three of the girls all grew worried and slightly scared.

"I thought we got rid of your Yami." Bakura said frightened.

"You did. But this isn't my Yami; he's long since been in the shadow realm. This is a headache caused by magic." Marik groaned, trying not to chuckle at his friend's worry. They looked to see Tajra growing more and more frustrated as Marik started to walk.

"Why won't it work?" Tajra growled, her pupils narrowing even more.

"So Tajra is trying to do to you what she did to the other three?" Yugi asked.

"Worse." Marik hissed in pain.

"And it's just becoming a migraine, nothing more. I wonder why that is?" Bakura said.

"A sorcerer or sorceress cannot harm their destined partner." Marik snickered. Tajra's glare turned deadly. Yugi could see one of the veins in Marik's' head begin to pulse.

"Let's go play a game of volleyball." Migita said as she grabbed Tajra and yanked her off to the court with the other girls, breaking her concentration and releasing Marik from her stranglehold. Marik let out a sigh of relief as his head stopped pulsing.

"Bakura, tell Migita thank you for me." Marik said. The other three men walked over.

"No fair. All you get is a migraine while we're left to be swirled in the sand and slammed down with the intensity of a sumo wrestler." Tristan growled.

"You know she was trying to kill me right?" Marik asked as they walked towards the water.

"Tajra, you gotta stop that hun." Mai said.

"Why should I? He doesn't need to be so damn arrogant." Tajra growled as they set up their teams, with Jetta being the referee.

"He's not being arrogant, he's being a guy. There is a difference." Mai chuckled. After half an hour the girls decided they were done and headed down to the water.

"Tajra, play nice with the boys." Téa reminded as they went to the water.

"Yugi, the queen arrives." Joey teased, only earning him a splash to the face. Marik snickered at Yugi's face, red and angry, and Joey's drowned rat look. Tristan and Duke started chanting the typical 'Yugi and Téa sittin' in a tree…' garbage before Bakura got a devilish smirk.

"Tristan, if I do recall, you show quite an interest towards Joey's little sister, and well, Duke, you aren't exactly hiding your interest in Shizaa all that well." Bakura snickered smirking, making both of them instantly stop their chanting and turn beat red, making Yugi, Seto and Marik all laugh. Joey was still trying to get water out of his nose while the girls waded in. Both boys grumbled and dived under water. Joey started to snicker.

"And I can't even count all the time's Joey has stuck up for Mai." Yugi added impishly. Joey dunked under the water, hiding his red face. Marik, before Bakura or Yugi could comment, dunked under the water and swam off, only to eventually be followed by the remaining three.

"Don't even think about it Tajra." Shizaa said seriously. Tajra glared at her before rolling her eyes and dunking under the water. The others followed her lead and soon enough they caught up with the men.

"Hey girls!" Joey chuckled. Most of the girls smiled as they swam over. Marik did a quick head count and only counted six. He dived under water, almost colliding with Tajra. They surfaced for air.

"Fuck." Tajra growled.

"Good try." Marik said sarcastically. It took all of Duke's willpower not to comment.

"I said play nice." Téa hissed. Tajra rolled her eyes before going under again. Marik watched making sure she didn't try anything funny. As much as he was attracted to her, he couldn't trust her, not with her constantly trying to hurt or kill him. After about ninety minutes of water play, the group of young adults decided to go on land and lay in the sun. Just as Marik expected, the moment they hit dry land was the moment his head started to throb. Marik looked at the others to see them all gawking at the girls in their bikinis; their body's slicked with water. Mai looked back at Joey and smirked.

"Close your mouth Joey, unless you want a fly for lunch." Mai snickered, making Joey instantly snap his jaw shut. Yugi had better self-control than Joey did, though his eyes ran over Téa's body several times. The only other man that was subtle about checking out one of the girls was Seto, but that was a given, the others were just a bit too obvious, even Bakura. They lay out their towels and then plopped themselves down. Marik's head was still throbbing, yet he managed to hold conversations well with the others, despite Tajra's magic.

"Yugi, Téa, stop being awkward." Bakura teased the two, who blushed scarlet. Seto laughed at the two as the others snickered.

"Hey hotties! What's up!" a group of young men shouted. If the obvious horrible Japanese didn't give it away, then the hat that had 'USA' printed across the front or the patriotic tattoos that the men sported, gave it away that they were American tourists, and by the looks of it, they were maybe eighteen, a year older than Serenity.

"Hot damn, look at all these foreign chicks." One boy yipped while the others chuckled at their friend. The women weren't even remotely impressed nor did they care about any of their ridiculous antics. This distraction though provided headache and possessiveness in the men who rolled their eyes at the younger men.

"Hey you, darker chick, what's the cobra tattoo stand for?" One man asked, slightly perversely.

"None of your business." Tajra growled annoyed.

"Do you take _cobras _well? Have you had a lot of _cobras_? Would you like to see my _cobra_?" The guys asked suggestively.

"What about your friends?" another asked.

"I would rather be thrown into an active volcano than go out with you." Tajra said condescendingly. It was at this point that all the men – Marik, Yugi, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Joey, and Seto – realized why Tajra had such a negative view of men. She was treated like this on a day-to-day basis.

"If you would like directions to a whore house, I know a few people around these parts that can help you, you sick perverts." Mai said.

"Why go looking when we've already found one." One of the men said, making all the girls turn and glare at their smiling faces, and also pulling the last straw with the other seven men. Marik, Yugi and Bakura were the first three to stand up. Tajra, being annoyed with the group of men, didn't inflict her torture on Marik.

"Look, in case you can't tell, they don't even seem remotely interested with you four nimrods." Marik hissed, his lilac eyes going dark and tone matching.

"They're disgusted with you perverts. I don't know what part of America you come from, but here we don't treat our women with such disrespect or vulgarity, especially in public." Bakura said.

"And we don't go around calling any woman a whore, or even imply that they belong to a whore house." Yugi hissed. The other four men walked over, glaring at the four men with such intensity, it seemed as though they were literally on fire.

"Eh, what do you call these guys again? Bishies right?" one of the men commented, chuckling as he looked at Bakura, Marik and Yugi, who all scowled. The man who made the comment started to laugh only to earn a punch in the face, sending him reeling back a good five feet, landing squarely on his ass. The most surprising was that it was Yugi who threw the punch. The other three men looked at the shorter man, though they were shorter by about two inches, making them five foot six, in amazement. Apparently, they overlooked the seven men's physical conditions, all of them sporting six pack, defined chests, broad shoulders and strong arms.

"Now, what was that about being a bishie, because I can fucking guarantee that I'm not an ordinary bishie, if I even count as one anymore." Yugi growled. Marik snickered at his friend and the expressions of the faces of the young teens.

* * *

(A/N) Why the sudden Yugi outburst...because it adds good humor. He's still sweet and nice and stuff, but hey, if someone offends a friend or dishonors them in any way, you'd get defensive too.

* * *

"Now go, before we actually get serious." Marik said, his voice deepening and his glare cooling. The four teens didn't need to be told twice before running like madmen.

"While we appreciate the help, it was unnecessary." Tajra said annoyed.

"We just can't fucking please you can we?" Marik snapped in Egyptian.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tajra retorted in Egyptian.

"We give you space, and leave you be. We don't bug you are ask you questions that may be too personal at this point in time. We've hardly fucking talked to you all day, and when we do you give us a look that pretty much says 'eat shit and die.' And then answer or respond with this attitude that declares that you're better than us and we should fucking wallow in dirt just because we belong to the same sex category as those assholes we just ran off for you, because I can guarantee that wouldn't have listened to a damn thing you said. They would've just thought you were playing hard to get or being feisty." Marik ranted in Egyptian, earning nods from the other three men that could understand him.

"Well, maybe if their weren't men like that…" Tajra began only to be cut off.

"Not all men are like that. Have we been sexual towards any of you women at all today? Name one time." Marik challenged in Egyptian. Tajra thought for a moment, recalling when they had checked out the girls, but they hadn't approached them in a sexual manner.

"What are they saying?" Joey asked.

"It'd be too long to translate." Yugi chuckled.

"Can't name one can you?" Marik smirked, making Tajra look up at him and scowl.

"Fuck off and leave me alone!" Tajra shouted in Egyptian before turning on her heel. Marik reached out and grabbed her arm, not hard, but trying to pull her back.

"Like running off will solve your problems." Marik said in Egyptian, only for Tajra to turn around and smack him across the face. It stung for a second before Marik finally let go. The other girls stared in awe as Tajra glared him down, only for him to return the glare with twice the coolness and anger.

"Fine, go. I do nothing to you, yet you still treat me like those assholes; you opinionated little bitch, get out of my sight." Marik hissed with an aggression no one had seen in years. Tajra turned and walked off, though she felt hurt by his cold glare and even colder words. Normally, she wouldn't care if someone called her a bitch, but for some reason when he said it, in that icy tone that until now sent shivers down her spine, it struck somewhere it usually hadn't before. Marik's eyes widened once he realized what he had said and his head hung, as he cursed himself in Egyptian. Yugi, Bakura and even Seto were shocked at what he had said to her. Marik started to walk off after her before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He could tell it was one of the women, the hand being too small to even belong to Yugi.

"I'll go talk to her, you guys stay here." Mai said before walking off. It took Mai a good forty minutes to even track down Tajra. And once she did, she found her in an odd position. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, her head resting on them, and her hair, still clinging together from the water, was out of its up-do and splayed out.

"Just leave me alone Marik." Tajra growled before looking up to see Mai.

"Good thing I'm not Marik then huh?" Mai chuckled as she walked over and took a seat next to the younger woman.

"Did he send you?" Tajra asked quietly, causing Mai to look at her oddly.

"No." Mai said smiling. Tajra knew she wasn't lying so she relaxed a little.

"Tajra hun, I know what it's like to be in your situation." Mai said.

"How?" Tajra asked bitterly.

"Parents never caring for you, so you had to defend yourself, even if you were thrown to the wolves hundreds of times before you just said 'screw it' and took off, or were kicked out. You grow this opinion of men as being nothing but useful for moving your things and being servants, but having no true purpose, and then all of a sudden this man comes into your life and somehow completely changes your world, making you rethink everything, even if he is annoying at first, and kinda stupid. Eventually you fall for him but don't want to admit it because you want to keep that image that's left." Mai summarized. Tajra stared at her shocked at the accuracy of the older woman's response.

"Wow. How did you know?" Tajra asked.

"Because I went through the same shit. It was at Duelist Kingdom that I met Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Téa and Bakura. And it was there that I realized I was wrong about a lot of things in my life. The blonde haired dope had me hooked, and soon I fell for him. He's changed my whole perspective, in an annoyingly courageous, stubborn, gentle way." Mai snickered.

"Wait, you mean Joey Wheeler?" Tajra asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup, he and Yugi are tied for who has the biggest heart of gold. Those two men will risk anything and everything to save the ones they care about, and the risks Joey took for my mind and soul was huge." Mai said admirably.

"Mind and soul? Why were they at risk?" Tajra asked, completely confused.

"I was sent to the shadow realm at Battle City." Mai said, not wanting to continue, though Tajra gave her a look to continue.

"It was Marik that sent me there. Or should I say Yami Marik." Mai said, seeing Tajra's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" Tajra exclaimed.

"You'll have to ask him about that story. It was a bad and dark time in his life, and he wasn't the nicest or most honest guy in the world. To put it bluntly, he was more two faced than any lawyer you'll ever meet." Mai said.

"No way." Tajra said, still not believing her.

"You can see through realms and the ones that exist alongside ours that are invisible to the human eye. Look and you'll probably see him. I'll never forget those pupil-less eyes." Mai said, shuddering. Tajra quickly allowed her eyes to see multiple realms, seeing the current realm and the shadow realm that existed within it. She nearly screamed once the realm came into sight. There he stood, purple cape that went down to the sand, black muscle shirt that showed his slim arms and khaki colored jeans. His sand-blonde hair stood on end, similar to Yugi's style. It was the fact that he smirked at her cynically and walked until he was three feet from her and crouched down to her level that she saw what Mai was talking about. The veins in his face were pulsing and protruding and his eyes were wide, bloodshot and had no pupils in the lilac irises, the eye of Anubis shining brightly on his forehead.

"Be thankful I cannot enter the body of my previous vessel, nor can I touch you, because if I could, you would have me even if you didn't want to." He snickered, his echoing two-toned voice growling at her as he licked his lips. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know what he meant and that he had been watching her the whole day. Tajra, not wanting nor needing to see anymore, quickly let her vision fade back to the current realm, but not before Yami Marik reached out to try and touch her, he vanished as his hand neared her breast, making her back up into the wall.

"See what I mean." Mai said, causing Tajra to nod vigorously.

"That was pure evil. Only thing that could match that would be the lord of the shadow realm himself." Tajra said, shaken.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Joey said as they sat around one of the fire pits on the beach.

"It takes a while for Tajra to open up and calm down." Migita said, resting her head on Bakura's shoulder, only copying what Téa was doing to Yugi.

"I can't believe I said that." Marik muttered.

"Neither can I." Duke said. They looked up to see Mai and Tajra walking back over to them, noticing that Tajra's hair was down and plummeted to her mid-thigh.

"Things went well I take it." Migita asked smiling brightly at the two who nodded. The two girls separated and took seats next to the two remaining boys. Marik opened his mouth ready to apologize, but was quickly stopped.

"To the men, I want to apologize for being such a bitch. Even after getting Jetta's detailed, uncut version of the critique, I still treated you all like how I would usually treat the men I'm stuck with half the time, be it on the bus or at work. Marik, I'm sorry I slapped you; I was mad and just wasn't thinking. Forgive me everyone?" Tajra asked in maybe the smallest, sweetest voice she had ever spoken.

"We forgive you, as long as you've changed your opinion of us." The guys said in unison.

"Yes I have. It took some thinking and a scary sight to convince me." Tajra said, as if she could sense the Yami that she was sure was standing behind Marik. Marik could see that terrified look in her eyes and got the hint.

"You saw didn't you?" Marik asked quietly. Tajra nodded and Marik let out a heavy sigh before diving into that story. Once he was done Tajra rested her head on his shoulder, a simple act to comfort him.

"Tajra, you don't have to share your story. That can wait for some other time. Right now, let's just calm down from one hell of a day." Migita snickered as she saw Tajra getting ready to open her mouth. Marik smiled and nodded, feeling an immense lift off him.

None of the couples may be dating, but the thoughts were buzzing around the small fire as they sat there, simply enjoying each others company and presence on the dark beach that was illuminated by the half-moon that shone in the calm, cloudless sky.

* * *

So, tell me what you thought. Hope you liked my characters! R&R please and thank you! I will be sticking with my schedule for my PPG fic, so it will be started on 11/9/13, so see you then!


End file.
